The Pheonix And the Scorpion
by DarkMarionette182
Summary: Candy is a normal girl in our side of the universe. Her worries are grades, and high school. What happenes when the akatsuki come in and turn her life upside down? rated T, might go up if I want to write a lemon in later chapters. Sasorixoc DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_HEY PPLS!! It's Zaide! This is my first Naruto Fanfic. If you were too lazy to read the summary, this is a Sasorixoc story, one of those where the oc is from our violent, polluted, rotten side of the universe! Sorry, haven't taken my meds yet. Please, no flames on if I portrayed the characters incorrectly, It's a FANfiction, meaning I'm in control, I could make Itachi sing Twinkle twinkle little star and it wouldn't matter! N-E- way, ENJOY!!_

_Disclaimer: I have to meet with Masashi Kishimoto-San to discuss negotiations on the deed for naruto, but that isn't until next wednsday, I'll tell you what Happens in the next chapter._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran all over the house, searching for my missing backpack. I called out to mother, who was currently cooking dinner for Dad.

"Mom, Where's my backpack?"

"It's by the stairs." She called back. I rushed to the staircase, finding my pack on the first step. I rushed to my room and stuffed my I-pod into my pocket, and then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a huge bag of Jalepeños.

"Is that all your going to eat? Honey, what is it with you and spicy foods."

"Sorry, Mom, in a rush. Bye."

"Bye. And take off those characters off your backpack, your getting obsessed." I looked over to my backpack and sure enough, it was covered in Naruto key chains.

"Yes, Mom." I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door, and into the streets of Sacramento, California. It didn't take me long to walk to my high school. I sighed. "Another day, another 6 and a half hours in the hellhole." I muttered as I walked to my first period, Geometry, oh joy.

--------------------------------------------6 and a half hours later-----------------------------------

I walked out of the school, a failed history test at hand. "Damn, how am I gonna explain this one to Mom. She's gonna ground me from Naruto this week for sure." 

"You failed too, huh Candy?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see my best friend T.J., also holding a failed test. "I figured, since I get better grades than you anyway." He smirked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey T.J., yea, I failed, I don't know what I'm gonna do when my mom sees this. She gonna freak." I said as I reached into my pack for the Jalepeños. "Want one?"

"Sure." He said as he reached for a pepper, and snapping it between his teeth, his face instantly turning red and sweaty. "Ya know, I see you everyday with hot peppers, and you never seemed phased by the spiciness." He said. I shrugged as I ate my Jalepeño whole. 

"How in the world do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, my mouth full.

"Eat a Jalepeño whole, and not scream for water."

"Don't know, I just don't find then spicy, Juicy yes, but not spicy." I said as I chewed on another jalepeño.

We walked all the way to my house, only finding the door to be unlocked. "That's funny, my parents never leave the door open, unless they never left." I opened the door. "Mom?? Dad??" I called, no answer. I walked into the house, taking off my shoes, and T.J. following me in, both of us a little cautious. "Mom, are you here?" That's when I heard a very sickening sound, the sound of cracking bones. I ran to the kitchen to find my parents, dead on the floor, their necks twisted completely around. "MOM!!! DAD!!!!" I screamed, my knees wobbled and I fell onto the floor, clutching my chest and crying. T.J. soon came rushing in 

"Why are you screa- oh god." His eyes turned wide and he knelt down and held me. "Shh, Candy, we have to get out of here."

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." a voice from behind said. We spun around to find what looked like a very good cosplay of Sasori from Naruto, the weird part is, he looked like the real thing. If my gut wasn't telling me that something extremely bad might happen to me and T.J., I would be screaming like a psycho fan girl right about now. "Hello, Moka, long time no see."

"M-m-m-moka?? M-my name's n-n-not Moka, It's C-c-candy." I corrected him.

"Is this some kind of joke? Danna, are you sure she's Moka-Chan??" A man with a hat on said, as he pulled it off and revealed to be Deidara. "Yes, I'm positive. Moka, give me your hand." Said Sasori as he reached for my hand. I was too shocked to process what was happening. Then I remembered that I was sitting next to my dead parents.

"NO!!!" I screamed as I pulled myself and T.J. up to our feet and ran past the impossibly real rogue ninjas.

"Told you she would run, Deidara, you owe me 100 ryo." Kakuzu said as he appeared beside Deidara.

"Damn, Moka when you get your mind back together, your gonna owe me." The blonde chick-dude muttered as he handed Kakuzu his ill-gotten cash.

"I'll go get her." Sasori said as he performed a hand sign and was gone in a puff of smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got to get out of here Candy, call the cops!" T.J. said as we ran through the small forest near my house.

"And tell them what? Ninjas from an Anime I watch murdered my parents and is now trying to kidnap us and calling me Moka??? Are you Insane???" I yelled as we got farther and farther.

"Well what choice do we have?!?!?"

"We could move to Canada, change our names, and run a Pancake house. It's perfect!!" I said sarcastically.

"Candy, be serious!" T.J. said as Sasori appeared in front of us all of a sudden, me running into him.

"OOF!" I gasped as I looked up. "S-s-s-Sasori. Please, don't hurt us!" I pleaded.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you if you are who I think you are, show me your hand." He said. I hesitantly brought my hand up. The first thing he did was pull me up to my feet. The second was he gently brushed my palm with the tips of his fingers, and a mark appeared. It looked a lot like the seal Naruto had in this one Episode that I watched, but a tad bit different. "There it is, you are Moka. I've missed you." He said in surprise as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me, just like that. I shoved him off me, but inside, I was doing a happy dance.

"HEY! Am I missing something here??" '_YES!!! IT'S MY FANTASY COME TRUE!! THE REAL SASORI ACTUALLY KISSED ME!!! Though it's really weird.'_

"You are Moka, you might not know it now, but your memories will come back, I promise you." He said as he caressed my cheek with his finger. I slapped it away.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? FIRST YOU KILL MY PARENTS THEN YOU BLABBER BULLSHIT ABOUT ME BEING SOME MOKA PERSON, THEN YOU KISS ME!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" I shouted, exhausted and frustrated. Sasori sighed.

"Now's not the time for talking, we have to get you back to our world before the portal closes, the other's are waiting for us at the entrance. Now come Moka." 

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." I said through my gritted teeth. T.J. then stood up and moved to face Sasori.

"We want to know. What. Is. Going. On?" He said in a harsh tone.

"This doesn't concern you." Sasori monotonously said as he hit T.J. in the back of the head, knocking him out. 

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as I kneeled to T.J. and sat in a protective stance.

"Relax, love, I'll explain everything when we get back to the base." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I apologize, please forgive me."

"Why shou-" I was cut off when a sharp pain appeared in the back of my head, and I was enveloped in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me: Soooo?? What'd you think??_

_Sasori: I had to admit, that didn't make me running home with a nosebleed like it does with the stuff you read on here._

_Me: thank you? *drags Deidara in here* SAY IT!!!_

_Deidara: Y?? _

_Me: Cause if you don't, I just might have to Put dead insects in your shampoo, that's y_

_Deidara: REVIEW!!_

_Me: Or DEIDARA'S HAIR GET'S IT_

_Sasori: I'll go get her medication _

_Me: *eyes twitching rapidly*_


	2. Chapter 2

_ HIIII!!! Zaide here, OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THE LONGEST TIME!!! If you wish to bash me with this Akatsuki Cloud pillow, you may. I promise, I'll TRY to update more frequently. Oh and more news, while going to my meeting with Kishimoto-sama, the bus broke down and I missed the meeting, so….no Naruto deed for me!!! WAAA!!! Now, ONTO THE SHOW!!!_

* * *

_Darkness. That was the only thing in my vision. Then what looked like figures began to form. One, two, three, uhhh wait, nine figures actually. They seemed to be beckoning me to come forth. OH SHIT!! I can't move my legs, wait, they're moving, but I'M NOT MOVING THEM!! Why can't I control my body?!?!? Hold on, one figure is becoming clear, Red hair…….Sasori?? Damn! He must be using chakra strings, yea that's it! I'm walking right up to him, but I still can't make out the other figures! I'm right in front of Sasori now, WHOA, is he- is he holding my waist?? I feel something on my lips, and I haven't realized that I closed my eyes while walking toward him. I open my eyes a- OH MY LORD!! I'M KISSING SASORI!! THE SASORI!!! Oh, kami if this is a dream, I will maul the person that wakes me up!! My arms snake their way around his neck, holding onto dear life. We break away, and he smirks that smirk that would make any woman weak in the knees. I lean forward to kiss him again but, He's no longer there!! Everything is fading!! Everything is fading, Even me!!_

-

I open my eyes, to greet cold wind flying right into them. At first I have no Idea where I am, then I remember what happened a while ago. My parents were murdered, by THE Akatsuki, no less, I get kidnapped by the puppeteer, and he says that he loves me. Yes, NORMAL day THIS turned out to be. I look up and see Sasori's porcelain-smooth face, apparently he's carrying me bridal-style, while running at top speed through the trees. I gawk at him, my mouth slightly open. He notices me looking at him and looks down at me, with that same smirk I saw in my dream.

"So your finally awake, love? About time, We're almost to the portal." I continue staring at him with the look of a braindead hobo (no offense to any hobos out there), not believing that all this is actually happening. Moments passed, and I finally snap out of my little trance, my voice box at last functioning.

"Uhhhh, Whats going on, where are we going, Why are you carrying me, and why did you just call me love??"

" Nope, any and all questions will be answered once we get to our proper dimension, Moka."

"For the last time, My name is not Moka, It's Candy!!" He abruptly stopped, and looked at me with a sigh.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain, But your name, your real name, is Moka. Now you must keep quiet and not make a scene." He said before kissing me to shut me up, I'm just saying right now……it worked. After a mind-blowing kiss like that, the world stopped right there for me.

-normal POV-

Sasori continued to run for the vortex that would send them back where they belong. At last the portal was in sight, and was shrinking rapidly. Seeing this, Sasori pumped as much chakra as he could to his legs. He saw that the rest of the Akatsuki members were waiting for him just below the portal, He looked down at the girl in his arms, a thousand thoughts going through his mind. He was brought back to reality (ironic huh) as a certain blond bomber ran up to him.

"Hey danna, un, what took you, yeah? We've been here for about 10 minutes holding the portal thingie open, un!" He said with an annoyed grimace.

"Calm down baka, I'm here aren't I??" Sasori relied with a grimace of his own.

"Umm, Danna? What's with her?? She seems kind of out of it…" Deidara said pointing out Candy's expressionless countenance.

"She's just dazed is all."

"I don't blame her. Her own lover killed her parents, De'ja vue huh, Danna??" He said with a smirk.

"Shut Up!!" Sasori hissed, "She may still be able to hear you!!"

"Hey, You two, Quit chatting and lets go!!" Yelled Kakazu.

"Hai Kakazu-san, We're coming!" Replied Deidara. "Hey Sasori-danna, Want me to carry her? You look kinda tired."

"No, I'm alright, you guys go ahead of me, I have to take care of something."

"Alright, suit yourself." And with those last words, Deidara and the others disappeared into the vortex.

Sasori put Candy down on the cold ground, realizing that she has fainted yet again. He sighed and ran into the woods to where TJ laid, still unconscious. He picked him up and ran back to Candy, picking her up with his other hand, and disappeared into the portal.

-one dimension later-

"Uhhh, w-where am I" Candy got up and looked around. She was in a completely white room. She looked down to find that she was in a white hospital bed, with a white robe on. She blushed when she realized, "THEY STRIPPED ME NAKED?!?!??!" Fuming, she trudged out the door, only to walk right into a blue brick wall know as Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Ahh, Moka, so your back, I thought Sasori was being delirious when he said he brought you back, hehe." He said light-heartedly.

"Why is everyone calling me Moka???" She asked, frustrated.

"Well, isn't that your name?" She was about to respond when she heard a bed stirring beside her. Candy Turned around to see TJ in another bed.

"H-hey, where am I??" TJ asked confusingly. He looked around until he spotted his best friend talking to what seemed like a huge fish-dude. "Geez, I must be insane. Either Candy is talking to a shark, or I'm delusional."

"No, TJ, it's me, Candy! And that's no fish man…..THAT'S KISAME!!"

"What!!?!??!" TJ happened to also be a fan of Naruto, more specifically, Kisame, mainly for the reason that he kicks major ass. TJ jumped from the bed and zoomed straight to Kisame, at shocking speed. "ORALE, VATO TU ERES LAS PERSONA MAS CHIDO EN EL AKATSUKI!!!!!(Translation: Dude,You're the awesomest person in the Akatsuki) TJ said as if he just met Jesus in person. Kisame stood there, speechless. Then, Sasori marched in the room, with what looked like syringes in his hand, filled with green liquid. My attention went from the Spazzing TJ to the shots.

"Umm Sasori?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Moka?" Ugh, again with the Moka……

"What's with the needles?" I finished sheepishly.

"Oh, I have to inject you with this. You see, Your's and your friend's body isn't used to this dimension, So unless I give you this, your bodies will shut down." He stated as if it was the most known fact in the universe. I paled at the sight of the extremely taunting needle, TJ just shrugged it off.

"Alright, lets get this over with." TJ said, walking over to Sasori, giving him access to his upper arm. Sasori stuck the needle in TJ, the green juice disappearing. The whole scene was nauseating for me, you see, I have a deathly fear of needles. Actually, my last doctor's appointment, I needed a shot, but I gave the doctor a black eye in the process. Sasori finished with TJ and started to walk towards me with the object of my nightmares. I cautiously stepped back.

"Ya know, I actually fine. Yep, I don't need it!" I said, in hopes to get out of this pickle.

"Are you seriously afraid of a little needle Moka?" Sasori asked, His eyes glinted with amusement. "C'mon, it won't hurt."

"NOOOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" I ran all over the room, avoiding the wretched shot, until I bumped into Kisame again, which was a big mistake. He grabbed me and pinned me to a chair, giving Sasori the opportunity. "Ya know Kisame, this is why I never really liked you!!" Tears flowing animeishly down my face. I cringed when Sasori brought the needle to my skin. I yelped when it plunged into my body, and, being the biggest wimp out of all wimps, I fainted.

MWAHAHAHAHA I Finally updated!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! My computer hates meh and it crashed while I was in the middle of typing this up, so then I had to wait the longest time till I got it fixed, then I had to get all my crap back on it!! I'm sorry im an epic failure *hangs head in shame*


End file.
